The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of the Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name Sunset (Oglevee No. 873; Denholm Seeds No. 42090-1). The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by Mr. Blair Winner in August of 1982 in Lompac, Calif. The new variety is a selection from the cross of Glacier Crimson (formerly known as Bruni), U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,057 and the unpatented variety Sincerity.
The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Denholm Seeds in Lompoc, Calif. following its discovery. The new variety has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. over a several year period. It has been trial and field tested at Connellsville and it has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new variety forms a taller plant than Glacier Crimson and more along the lines of Sincerity. The flower color is a more cherry scarlet while Sincerity is a light scarlet.
The new cultivar when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using natural light and 60.degree. F. (night), 68.degree. F. (day), and 71.degree. F. (vent) has a response time of 6 weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 centimeter pot. This response time was determined on plants grown in a soilless media employing constant fertilizer of 250 to 300 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium and in full light. The rooted cuttings were potted Aug. 1, 1988 and flowered Sept. 15, 1988.